deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson/Bio
Percy Jackson is a teenage demigod and the son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Always a troublemaker, Percy's 6th grade class took a field trip to a Greek museum. There, Percy was attacked by the Fury Alecto. Percy's best friend Grover attempted to lead himself and his mother to Camp Half-Blood, but his mother was killed by a minotaur. In the aftermath of the attack, Percy discovers he is a demigod and that the gods are living among them in the modern world. Percy, because of an ancient vow broken by his father for fathering a child after the Second World War, is blamed for the disappearance of Zeus' lightning bolt. He would then embark on a journey to retrieve it, making allies such as Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase as they made their way across the country. After obtaining it after a fistfight with the god Ares, Percy would learn of a prophecy stating that the world lay in his hands at the age 16. After this, Percy begins to find a home in Camp Half-Blood, defending and fighting for it. When the sacred tree that protects their camp is poisoned, Percy finds the Golden Fleece and heals her, also bringing back the girl trapped inside Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus. He also manages to save Artemis from the Titan general, Atlas, by trekking across the country alongside two of her hunters. Finally, Percy manages to destroy the Labyrinth, a gigantic maze that his mortal enemy, Luke Castellan, intended to use as a means to invade Camp Half-Blood. After the Labyrynth is destroyed, Percy reaches the year where he is supposed to choose between destroying or saving the world. Bathing in the River Styx, Percy leads an army of a mere 40 demigods to attempt and protect Mount Olympus hidden atop the Empire State building from Kronos' armies. Despite numerous allies such as the Centaurs and the Hunters of Artemis, the forces are overwhelmed within days and Kronos, possessing Luke, takes Mount Olympus. However, before he can reach full power, Luke kills himself while the gods defeat Kronos' ally Titan Typhon. Percy is declared a hero, but declines the title of being a god in exchange for the gods to pay attention to their children, as a majority of Kronos' army were rejected demigods. Battle vs. Harry Potter (by Cfp3157) "You'll do fine, my boy. You're fighting on your Father's domain, after all." Chiron comforted his nervous pupil as Percy and Annabeth sparred. "Yeah Seaweed Brain, you'll do great." Annabeth comforted him as she parried Riptide and smacked him with the hilt of her dagger. Percy fell back with a thud onto the grass of his training tent, a welt growing on his forehead. "Here, Percy. Trust me, you'll need some energy for this one." Groover offered him a glass of water, and Percy felt his strength rejuvinate almost instantly. "Yeah, thanks. As for you, there's nothing more encouraging than a hard thud against your forehead by your girlfriend." Annabeth flashed her boyfriend a smile, and Percy was instantly feeling better. As the trio of friends walked out to the stadium where demigods and wizards alike mingled, Percy knew that this Potter kid was going to get a run for his money. ---- Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite its loss of the brilliant architecture it once had, was never filled with such genuine joy and never vibrated as much fun. Harry watched demigod and wizard alike enjoy the festivities. “Harry! You ready for this mate?” Ron asked him, running his hands through his red hair. “Of course he is, Ron. Don’t ask such dumb questions; Harry’s going to do great!” Hermione and Ginny entered the training tent. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, and he smiled. “I’m nervous, that’s for sure. But that could be a good thing, I’m feeling on edge. Alert.” Hermione smiled, and gave her friend thumbs up. The four friends left the training tent, and entered the arena before them. ---- Demigods and wizards sat down, laughing, joking, and enjoying each other. Hermione and Annabeth both sat down besides each other, as did Grover and Ron. As soon as they sat down, Chiron galloped into the arena and stood beside Headmistress McGonagall. He blew a conch horn, and the entire arena grew quiet, with the exception of the small waves of the lake. “Welcome! Welcome to the first of hopefully very many cross-training events between Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood!” His announcement was met with merry cheers from everyone in the stands. McGonagall waited for it to be quiet again, and then spoke in her Scottish accent. “However, before we begin the festivities, we must take a moment. A quiet moment, to remember those that have fallen in our fight against evil.” She bowed her head, and all followed suit. Five demigods in ceremonial armor drew their swords, and held them to the sky. Five wizards, in suits and ties, also raised their wands. Despite the trials and tribulations they'd all gone through, everyone there knew that they could push past the trouble and danger to a light at the end of the tunnel. Off to the side, Harry and Percy stood beside each other. Both bowed their heads, remembering the friends and allies they’d lost. As Chiron announced festivities to be taken place and the cheering of the young pupils grew louder, Percy looked at his opponent. And then, he gave Harry his hand. “Good luck, buddy.” Harry smiled, and shook his outstretched hand. “Indeed, Percy. Do your best and don’t take it easy on me.” Percy smiled, and winked. “I never intended too.” With that, he put his fingers to his lips and blew a cabbie whistle. “''Accio Firebolt''!" Blackjack arrived first, spreading his wings and neighing as Percy mounted him. Harry’s Firebolt was soon to follow, and he got on his broomstick. Together, they soared into the sky to the approval of the spectators. ---- Percy soared over the spectators of the arena, entered with loud cheers from the demigod campers and playful boos from the crowd of witches and wizards. Harry jetted past the demigod hero, shoving a little to the approval of the crowd. "Catch me if you can, Percy!" Come on boss, let's get 'im! ''Percy calmed his pegasus down, a devilish smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry Blackjack, we'll take him down." Chiron watched both of the teenagers circle each other slowly, hovering in the air. They were constantly fidgeting, waiting for him to blow his horn. Chiron let out a sigh. "Young people these days." Chiron thought to himself, and blew the conch horn, signaling the battle to begin. Percy made the first move, drawing Riptide in a flash of bronze. Harry let out his wand, shouting a disarming spell as he sped forward. "''Expillarmus!" ''Blackjack dove down in a spiral, dodging the projectile with ease. He dashed forward, and Percy slashed with Riptide at the tail end of the Firebolt broom. "Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled, and threw his shoulder into Percy. Percy let out a grunt, and the two were sent hovering away from each other. "''Stupefy! Immobulus! Confundo!" ''Harry let out a series of spells, but only the last one hit Blackjack. The pegasus started flying in random directions, much to the discontent of Percy. "Come on Blackjack! Get focused!" He gave no response, and Percy could only scream as his mount threw him off his back and into the Hogwarts lake below. Percy plunged into the deep depths below, but saw with perfect clarity as Harry landed on the ground to finish the fight. He heard the dull thud of campers and students cheering, and swam up with near-superhuman speed. In the distance, Annabeth chuckled as her boyfriend fountained out of the water in a dramatic spring of water. "He's always had a flare for dramatics." She told her new friend, and Hermoine only chuckled as Harry summoned his cloak. "''Accio Invisbility Cloak!" ''The sky colored cloak soared through the sky, and Harry threw his cloak over his body, disappearing into thin air. Hermoine looked at her friend. When Percy came up to the lake's surface, she couldn't tell who was more shocked. Both Percy and Annabeth had their mouths right open, silently gasping at Harry's seemingly instant disapearance. Harry grinned as his friend glazed around the battlefield, looking for him. Harry slowly drew up his wand, and whispered a spell. "''Flipendo." ''The stream of blue light streaked across the sky, knocking Percy and his sword across the lake. He sunk underwater, much the amusement of the crowd. Percy scanned the grounds, searching for Harry. He saw a jet of red light soar towards him, and he launched a stream of water in it's direction before dodging the projectile. Harry's cloak was flown off of him as the high pressured water smacked him in the chest. Percy grinned and, summoning a large wave, he quickly sailed across the water. Harry saw Percy flying at him at an acclerated pace, and blasted a series of spells and charms at him. The magical blasts seemed to be caught up in the wave, coloring the water. The crowd "Oooo!" and "Aaaaahh!" at the colorful phenomenum as the battle between the two waged on. Percy seemed to stand on the lake's edge, summoning a large wave. He smirked at Harry, and sent the tidal wave at him. As the wave began to receed, Percy created a highly pressured spring to launch into the air. He drew Riptide, intending to plant the blade beside his opponent's head for a good scare. Harry wasn't one to be defeated so easily, and blast one last spell at him. "''Lumos!" The blast of bright light blinded Percy, and stumbled through the air. He landed with a hard thud, and could only muster a look of surprise as Harry Potter stood victorious. The Boy Wizard cast one final spell. "Stupefy!" Percy jolted one time, and lay frozen on the ground. Harry grabbed Riptide, and raised the sword into the air to the cheers of his fellow wizard students. Epilogue Later that night Percy, Harry, and all their friends were later enjoying a campfire. The children of Apollo played wonderful music, and the young pupils had a great time. Surpervising them, Chiron and Professor McGonagell grinned. "This was a great idea, Professor." Chiron commented. "Indeed it was, Chiron. Dumbledore, rest in peace, would've wanted this." McGonagell then summoned a strange metallic sphere, glowing dimly in the night sky. "This device is a dangerous one, and it shall be much easier to protect it with both of our forces." Chiron nodded, and ruubbed his brown beard. The old professor raised her eyebrow, questioningly gazing at the strange device. "Where did you get that, Chiron?" she asked. Chiron held the odd device in hand, and explained. "A few of my campers saw it in a cave near our camp. Not even our best engineers have been able to decipher it. It's obviously of magical nature, and radiates power." McGonagell nodded, and took the item. "We have friends, in Africa, who can find a secure place for it." Chiron nodded with thanks, and stroked his brown beard. "My oracle predicted a Great Prophecy, and we will need to be prepared for it. This strange device can surely provide useful. Now that I've seen your best McGonagell, I feel confident we have good people by our sides to protect the Apple." Expert's Opinion Both warriors brought in a diverse and powerful arsenal of magical abilities, but Harry Potter emerged the victor for a few reasons. For one, his spells, while not as devastating, were far easier to control and reliable. He was also bringing in a set of more versatile spells, compared to Percy's primarily offensive aquatic abilities. However, his biggest asset was Percy's disadvantage. Riptide has always been Percy's primary weapon, and it not being able to effect Harry forced him to rely on his demigod powers. Those powers couldn't save him in the end, however. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sora (by Thundrtri) Percy is resting by a lake in a forest near camp half blood. He rolls up the bottom of his jeans and dips his feet in. A cut on his cheek suddenly goes away. Suddenly, he hears a stick break, Percy looks behind him and sees Sora standing with his keyblade. Percy stands just as Sora throws the keyblade and activates strike raid. Percy is thrown back into the lake. A massive splash occurs and Percy sinks to the bottom. The keyblade returns to Sora's hand and he turns accepting his victory when a massive wall of water slams into Sora. Sora falls over and looks behind him to see Percy standing in the dry lakebed holding Riptide. Sora stands and spits out a mouthfull of lake water. Percy runs at Sora with his blade extended. Sora begins spinning his keyblade to activate sonic blade and he too charges. Percy blocks the first several blows with Riptide before riptide is thrown from his hands. Sora advances and stops spinning his keyblade. Percy backs up and, using the moisture from the air, a trident made from pure water apears in his hands. The trident then turns solid and Percy circles Sora. Sora lunges, but Percy blocks with the shaft of the trident. Sora strikes again but this time is blocked by the prongs of the trident. Percy twists the trident and the keyblade is thrown from Sora's hands. Percy jabs with the trident and lands with the left most prong in Sora's thigh. Percy rips the trident from his enemy's leg. Blood sprays from Sora's thigh, as Sora grabs his leg. Percy raises his trident when suddenly, a bolt of thunder comes straight from Sora's hand and blasts Percy throwing him backwards into a tree. Sora uses the healing spell on his leg and walks up to his unconcious opponent. Picking up his keyblade Sora walks away. Winner: Sora Expert's Opinion Sora won because his Keyblade was able to score hits while Riptide was unable to damage Sora. Also, Sora's powers were far more versatile than Percy's and were able to counter Percy's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios